The invention relates to an asymmetrical tread for a pneumatic tire. The tread is specifically designed for use on high performance radial tires.
High performance vehicles require tires capable of performing at high speeds and having good cornering and turning response and good steering and braking responsiveness. Some high performance vehicles are capable of speeds as high as 180 mph. Many tires capable of performing under such conditions provide inadequate performance on wet roadways or those covered with snow or mud.
To meet the needs of these high performance vehicles, especially when these vehicles are to be operated on mud or snow covered roadways, improvements in the current design of high performance tires has been required.
The present invention provides an asymmetrical non-directional tread for a pneumatic tire. The tread is well suited for high performance radial tires, especially those needing to provide good traction on wet roadways or those covered with mud or snow.